User blog:Mario Rk/A Not so Normal Story! Ep. 5: Club Penguin('s Pie World): Herbert's (Really Ultra Dumb) Revenge (of Boredom)
Herbert Wakes Up (AAHH EVERYBODY RUN!)! Herbert: Where did everybody go? I was too late aw man! I must track them! Klutzy: Click Herbert: So what we're they? Klutzy: Click click ka-click click! Herbert: Your right! They left to get pizza and pie! PIZZA PARLOR! Klutzy: Click! Meanwhile at the Pizza Parlor Sammy: PIZZA AND PIEZ RULEZ! Spy Gals: Why are we eating pizza and pie with you don't we hate you for some reason I forgot.. A Wall explodes on the Pizza Parlor and Herbert comes though the door. Herbert: Hmm... Why did I blow up that wall? Anyways... "FOWL PENGUINS PREPARE YOURSELFS FOR EXPLOTIONS AND STUFFZ!" Sammy: Look it's that penguin that we saw earlier Jake: I thought we seen him a week ago... Spy Gal 1: I thought it was a year ago... Herbert: Shut up! It was this morning anywayz I is hear 2 blow stuffs up and heat up cp so GET READIES 4 YOUR DOOMS! Some huge flying plane drops a pie Herbert: Who in the world would give me a pie? The Pie Explodes with the Pizza Parlor. Pizza Parlor Owner: Why me? The Plane has EPF on it Everybody: OH NOEZ IT'S DA EITALLEEEE PENGU 4SSSSSS! Everybody but Sammy and his friends run Rocka magicly appears out of nowhere. Rocka: HAAAAYYY D00DZ! 1T'S M3H! R0CKAAHH! TEH ONEZ AND ONLIES! Jake: EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT'S ROCKA TEH ONE AND ONLIES CRAZIE PENGUIN AAAHHH! Jake runs around all over club penguin and soon jumps off the dojo Rocka jumps up to the EPF plane and gets inside The Plane explodes Rocka falls Rocka lands on his face right on a rock Rocka gets up and smiles with 56 broken teeth Everybody in World: YAY! Sammy: Look da white penguin is angry! Herbert: YES I AM! Herbert jumps to Sammy causing a battle. MEGABOSS: Herbert and Klutzy Herbert: MWAHAHA! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME Joe and Jake fall from the sky landing to be on Sammy's Party Herbert: AW MAN! Rocka joins Sammy's Party too Herbert: SUPER AW MAN! Herbert walks up to the Spy Gals "If you battle on my side you all get 1000000000000000 coins!" Spy Gals: YAY! Sammy: Oh I see where this is coming! Current HP: Team Herbert: *Herbert 100/100 *Klutzy 5/5 *Spy Gal 1 50/50 *Spy Gal 2 50/50 *Gal Gal 3 50/50 Team Sammieh: *Sammy 20/20 *Joe 10/10 *Jake 15/15 (Not being Used) *Rocka 50/50 (Not being Used) Sammy uses his Pie Throw to hit Klutzy Klutzy: Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick! Klutzy faints Spy Gal 3: Now why didn't I think of that earlier? Sammy: What a waste of Pie :( Herbert: NOOOOOOOOOOOO KLUTZY! YOU'LL PAY 4 THT! Herbert gains power and tackles Sammy Sammy uses Pie Sheild So Herbert gets covered in pie and Sammy takes no Damage. Sammy: I wish I'd stop wasting pie :( it's not my fault Pie of Awesomness is my ability. Joe uses $UP@H ATTACK! Joe explodes while trying to do it Sammy: Random... Jake comes out Jake explodes with the battle Back to the Plaza "Wow that was short let's go home!" Sammy said Joe: Nah I say we explorez da WORLDZ! Sammy: Nah LETS EXPLODEZ DA WORLDZ! Everybody follows Sammy to explore Club Penguin To be continued somewheres Category:Blog posts